darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vengarl of Forossa
Vengarl of Forossa is a character and merchant in Dark Souls II. He is voiced by Jason Pitt, who also voiced the Bell Keeper of Alken, Satsuki in Demon's Souls and Valtr, Master of the League in Bloodborne. Description Unlike all other characters in Dark Souls II, Vengarl of Forossa is composed of two parts: his disembodied head and his rampaging body. At one point, he was a brutal and bloodthirsty warrior, but his time alone has made him pensive and kind. As he was decapitated in battle, he still wears his ornate helmet, styled in the fashion of a wolf. After defeating his body, he can be summoned as a whole against the Ancient Dragon,Throne Watcher and Defender, and Nashandra. In battle, his headless body wields the Red Rust Scimitar and the Red Rust Sword but his Summoning wields the Red Rust Scimitar and his Red Rust Shield. Lore Long ago, Vengarl was a great warrior. Born in Forossa, he eventually became a soldier in the army fighting for the prince of Forossa. He cites the fall of Forossa as happening during his lifetime, being born before its collapse and a kingdom which he was tasked to defend. When Forossa fell, Vengarl fled and became a mercenary. As time went on, his reputation as a vicious warrior grew. Even amongst his warrior troupe, which was noted as being especially brutal, he was avoided. During one battle, he was decapitated; instead of dying, however, he awoke after the battle was over. Ever since then, the silence of the woods has given him much time to think, and he spends all of his time doing such. Plot Upon entering the Shaded Woods, the player will happen upon a shrouded portion of the forest. In one of the corners of these woods, Vengarl's head can be found resting on a pile of rubble. At first, he will reject the player, stating that he doesn't want any business with the tribulations of war, battle or adventure. After further prompting, Vengarl will eventually offer mercantile services to the player. If the player extends his dialogue, they learn that he was born in Forossa but he had to leave when the kingdom fell. He became a sellsword, but is ashamed of thinking only of war. Vengarl says that he sometimes dreams of his body and warns the player to avoid it at all costs. He will then thank the player for listening to his ramblings and award them with his helmet. After defeating his headless body and returning to Vengarl, he will thank the player and make his weapons and shield available for purchase. He will also become an available summon for the Ancient Dragon, Throne Watcher and Defender, Nashandra, and Lud and Zallen boss battles. Body of Vengarl Vengarl's body can be found in one of two different locations depending on the version of the game. In the original game, it will be waiting by the Primal Bonfire after defeating The Duke's Dear Freja. But in Scholar of the First Sin, it has been moved into the Shaded Ruins, in a room just past Manscorpion Tark's sand pit. At least one Fragrant Branch of Yore is needed to access it, regardless of direction of approach. The body will wield Vengarl's scimitar and sword, and can deal tremendous damage with its combos. However, it is also slow to turn, allowing players to easily get around to backstab it. Upon defeat, the body will drop Vengarl's Set excluding the head piece, which is given to the player by Vengarl's head. Character information Health and souls | 8,000 | |Body of Vengarl | 1,375 | 2,300 | 8,000 | 16,000}} Wares |Items = Gold Pine Resin | Item Gold Pine Resin.png |1,500 | Lightning Urn | Lightning Urn.png |400 }}|Rings = |Miracles = Magic Barrier | Mirc Magic Barrier.png |2,700 }}|Weapons = Claymore | Claymore II.png 150px | 4,300 | Greatsword (Dark Souls II) Greatsword | Greatsword II.png 150px | 4,700 | Red Rust Scimitar | Red Rust Scimitar.png 150px | 7,500 | Red Rust Shield | Red Rust Shield.png 150px | 4,500 | Red Rust Sword | Red Rust Sword.png 150px | 7,000 }} * Red Rust weapons available for sale after defeating the Body of Vengarl}} Drops 100px|Guaranteed* |Vengarl's Armor|Vengarl's Armor.png 100px|Guaranteed** |Vengarl's Gloves|Vengarl's Gloves.png 100px|Guaranteed** |Vengarl's Boots|Vengarl's Boots.png 100px|Guaranteed** }} *When head is killed in the Shaded Woods. **When body is killed after the Duke's Dear Freja, or in the Shaded Ruins (in Scholar of the First Sin). Gallery Forossa Body.png|Vengarl's body VengarlBody.png|Render of Vengarl's body 056.jpg|Artwork of Vengarl in his full form Body of Vengarl Artwork.jpg|Artwork of the body of Vengarl pl:Vengarl z Forossy Category:Dark Souls II: Characters Category:Dark Souls II: Merchants Category:Dark Souls II: Phantoms Category:Dark Souls II: Enemies Category:The Lost Crowns: CotIK